Talk:Sequence of Events - Alison's Disappearance/@comment-70.138.226.18-20140823194621
I still feel like Ali has a twin. It kind of makes sense and it was in the books. Maybe Ali#2 was crazy and Ali's parents didn't want anyone to know. I definitely think it was A who hit Ali with the rock. Ali#2 could definitely be A. If she was crazy, Ali#2 would want to take her place and think "Hmm, well we look alike and i could just change into her clothes and tell everyone I'm Ali and Ali#2 ran away." It could also be Jason. Just think about it. If you had a son and a daughter and the son did drugs and drank alot and hit his 15 year old sister with a rock, he probably wouldn't have a future. No college,no job, nothing but jail. Maybe Jason killed Jessica because he knew that she saw him throw that rock at Ali, and I admit, Jason WAS pretty creeped out when he saw her body, but there could be a chance he killed her and then hid the body and was like " Woah, that is not where I left it. Who knows that i killed her? Does anyone know I killed her? What will my cover story be?" and etc. But it also could be Bethany. If she was crazy, maybe the reason Jessica was being so nice to her was because she knew something bad or she threatened her in some way. Maybe when Bethany threw the rock at Ali, Jessica freaked. But why would Bethany hit Ali, and why would she dress like her? But we still don't know eveything from the night Ali disappeared. Like, Melissa and Bethany. I understand she did it out of sisterly love, I would do it for my sister, but Melissa still knows how guilty she looks, with Ian and the videos. Plus, her family hired that PI. It's almost like she wanted to get caught. I was reading some of the other comments and someone said Wren could have killed Bethany because maybe she saw what happened with Toby's mom. That was really smart. And now that they're back together. And also, what if the baby that Melissa saw Wren's, not Ian's So she said, I'll do it for my baby. I'll risk everything. OH! And also, Ali could still be the "Mean Ali". I know this is a crazy theory, but maybe Ali threw the rock at Bethany. I mean, she could have also been planning to kill her. I know she's telling everyone she ran away because of A and stuff, but remember how she always was saying weird little things like after she and Spencer went to church and she was talking about her diary. " You'll need it if you wanna carry on after I'm gone." It's like she knew she was gonna die, and unless your commiting suicide or your 518 years old. And she was "murdered" so yeah thats what i think and i also just wanted to say i have never or will never think Aria is A. I know that they started when she got back from Iceland, but A didn't want to only torture them. And there's the #BigA theory. They are going to try and throw the viewers off. The filmed Caleb and Paige as A to throw us off. Plus, we would know by now. And also, Aria killed Shana and A threatened her. She was freaking out. Aria has been physically hurt because of A before. And A told Byron to go to that restraunt where she was meeting Ezra. I know you might say, "maybe she did it to seem like A" Why would she even risk getting caught. So yeah thats it and those are some of my theories and why.